Pecado y Condena
by ErrexErre
Summary: El joven Minamino está muy desconcertado con la nueva compañera de cuarto que le asignaron en la universidad. Aparte de hacérsele conocida, ésta parece aborrecerlo. Sin embargo, la convivencia y nuevos eventos refrescarán la memoria del zorro. [Advertenci
1. Chapter 1

Hullo! Nuevamente, yo, con un fic más, sólo que ESTE es uno muy diferente. ¿por qué? Bueno, para empezar, **NO ES YAOI, **ojo, **NO ES YAOI! **¬¬ si alguien me lo pregunta tendrá una muerte desastrosa.

Segundo: Hiei no va a aparecer en este fic. Razones personales :p Además que no se me hace que salga Hiei y que no pase nada con Kurama :s

Tercero: Hago este fic como agradecimiento a una de mis mejores amigas, Su-chan! nOn That is to mean, **Sumiko Minamino** jijiji. Como profundo agradecimiento a todo lo q haces x mi y toda la musik y videos q me pasaste, DOMO ARIGATOU! T.T

**Ah, por cierto, la idea original del fic es propiedad de Sumiko Minamino. No he plagiado nada, simplemente es mi versión de su idea n.n Si no les gusta, váyanse al diablo. Quedan informados y advertidos. Asi que cualquier parecido con alguno de sus fics es totalmente creación de ella. ¡Avisados quedan!**

Y pues, gracias x la info y las características, ojalá te guste n.n

Avanzando de una vez para publicarlo hoy, viernes santo. Un no yaoi por respeto a Jesús. Y porque sino, Su-chan me fusila

**Summary:** El joven Minamino está muy desconcertado con la nueva compañera de cuarto que le asignaron en la universidad. Aparte de hacérsele conocida, ésta parece aborrecerlo. Sin embargo, la convivencia y nuevos eventos refrescarán la memoria del zorro. Advertencia: NO YAOI

**Pecado y condena**

**Sumiko Sakiyuki **

Kurama bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Volteó y vio que en la otra cama gemela ya no había un ocupante. Resopló con resignación. Le habían asignado a esta nueva chica como compañera hacía dos meses.

Ella era muy extraña. Aparte de preciosa… Em… ESE no es el punto. Siempre lo ignoraba. Cuando estaban en casa, de camino a la universidad, en la universidad, frente a sus amigos… Y es más. ¡Hasta parecía aborrecerlo! ¡Inari! Él estaba muy seguro de no haberle hecho nada… aún… ¡Quiero decir! ¡No!

Se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo a coger una toalla. Sakiyuki-san estaba sentada tomando su desayuno con los condenados audífonos pegados a los oídos. Kurama gruñó. Dado a la muy buena educación brindada por Shiroi Minamino, que aquella señorita se la pasara de arriba abajo con esas cosas e ignorando a todas las personas era sin duda señal de malcriadez y no iba con Kurama.

El pelirrojo entró al baño.

Mientras, la chica bostezó y dejó los utensilios sucios en el lavadero. Ya Minamino-soy-perfecto-y-fanático-del-orden-ordenado-y-cosas-pulcramente-inmaculadas se encargaría de lavarlos.

Era una chica muy bonita: Era alta, de cabello azul muy oscuro, casi púrpura. Dos largos mechones de cabello caían a ambos lados de su rostro a modo de flequillo. Sus ojos eran café oscuro y tenía múltiples personalidades que utilizaba según su conveniencia.

Cogió su mochila, un paquete de goma de mascar de menta y salió del apartamento al tiempo que Kurama salía a tomar desayuno, como siempre, a él le tocaba hacer su parte.

Mandó al diablo el desayuno y salió corriendo tras la chica, con el cabello aún mojado y la ropa mal puesta. Aún así, pensó con algo de suficiencia, resultaba muy atractivo.

La chica tarareaba la canción que escuchaba en el I-POD y hacía caso omiso del mundo.

.-¡Sakiyuki—san! ¡Espera!

La chica se estiró perezosamente y volteó.

.-Como digas--- Mimi-san –dijo burlonamente. Kurama gruñó ante el apodo. Maldito él y la profesora de inglés. Todo ese incidente lo tenía muy avergonzado. Primero, porque había salido seleccionado, junto a Sakiyuki-san para microteaching. Cómo odiaba eso! Había pasado tres veces por lo mismo, pero nunca había sido tan vergonzoso como hacía dos semanas. Tenían que interpretar una obra original para niños.

Y su madre no tuvo una mejor idea que decir 'Shuiichi, te verías muy tierno con disfraz de conejo' y meterse a escribir el guión con Sakiyuki, quien, estaba seguro, había dejado todas las partes ridículas a él mientras ella se encargaba de narrar.

Y salir de su casa con un disfraz de un conejo rosado y gigante no era su idea de diversión.

"Vamos todos, niños. ¡Llamen a Mimi-san! (N.A: Mimi en japonés significa orejas, sólo en caso que no lo sepan n.nU) ¡Llamemos a Mimi-san"

Desde ese día, Kurama tuvo que sufrir con el estúpido apelativo que su compañera le había puesto.

.-Por cierto, Mimi-san, tu madre llamó ayer –dijo ella metiéndose un chicle a la boca -. Dice que hace mucho que… -sonrió malignamente -. _Shu-chan_, no va a visitarla.

Kurama sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

.-Oh…

La chica suspiró y volvió a subirle el volumen y a dejar olvidado a Kurama.

Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, ella ya había entrado. Kurama maldijo su suerte. ¿por qué tuvo que haber elegido ella los mismos cursos que lo implicaban? ¿por qué quería ella seguir administración de empresas, marketing, y estudios avanzados del japonés? Con los demás cursos que conllevaban.

Otra cosa que el zorro no comprendía, era POR QUÉ se empeñaba ella en estar cerca de él todo el rato si se notaba a leguas que no le agradaba. La verdad hacía unas cosas tan extrañas que hacían dudar al zorro que estuviera bien de la cabeza.

Lo que es más. Ella tenía un gran potencial. Sacaba buenas notas con suma facilidad. Era como… él… Pero lo distinto era que ella incluso dejaba pasar el curso y reprobar si no le gustaba, o si le parecía aburrido, o si el profesor la miraba… Bien, él también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Pro su parte, Sakiyuki-san era el tipo de chicas muy amable con las personas… excepto Kurama. ¿Por qué? Resentimiento sería la respuesta. Pero… la respuesta correcta era quizá porque…

"¡No! A todas, todas, todas las chicas les gusta él. ¡A mí no! ¡¡De ninguna manera!"

.-Sakiyuki-san, ¿podría prestar atención y sacarse esas cosas de las orejas? –llamó enfadado el profesor.

.-¿Qué?... Oh… Oh, claro…

La chica dejó el I-POD y los audífonos a un lado y sacó el cuaderno de estudios avanzados de japonés. Miró de reojo al costado y ahí estaba, tan perfecto, tan guapo, tan…

Maldito, estúpido, asqueroso, traidor! ¡¡Idiota! ¡¡Malnacido!

Sumiko intentó calmarse y tratar de prestar atención a la estúpida clase. ¡Pero no podía! ¡La sola presencia de youko Kurama en su forma de humano le molestaba!

Sí, bien… Habían pasado muchas cosas. Y ella quería vengarse por eso. Por todos los malos ratos que le hizo pasar ese maldito.

Pero bien… No era momento de preocuparse por eso.

Pasaron las horas hasta que la clase terminó. Salió nuevamente con el I-POD y un grupo de amigas a las que les sonrió tan dulcemente como Kurama había visto jamás. Se le quedó mirando unos segundo. Luego, por alguna razón, un extraño flash le volvió a la cabeza.

"_.-… Porque no creo que debamos hacerlo" –puntualizó una youko, como él. Estaba sentada al borde de una cama y tenía la mirada perdida. Perdida y triste. _

_.-Kiyumi –dijo Kurama firmemente.- ¿Sabes por todos los problemas que hemos pasado para estar juntos? ¿Y ahora dices que NO quieres? ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!_

_.-No es no quiera –dijo Kiyumi mirando a Kurama a los ojos -. Es que…_

_El youko se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos._

_.-Te amo. Sólo a ti. Únicamente a ti._

_En ese momento, varios demonios entraron a la guaridA. Lo único que Kurama podía recordar era la voz de Kiyumi llamándolo…_

Kiyumi…

Kiyumi…

Kurama suspiró. Hacía mucho que había dejado de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué se acordó ella al ver a Sakiyuki-san?

Ella volteó y le miró de muy mala manera.

Kurama aún se preguntaba qué le había hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-¡¡¡ESTUPIDO MINAMINO! –exclamó la chica con todas sus fuerzas, que todos voltearon a verla.

.-¿Qué sucede, Sakiyuki-san?

.-¡¡DEVUELVEMELO!

Kurama parpadeó.

.-¿Qué te devuelva… qué?

.-¡¡MI I-POD, TU IMBECIL! –dijo ella acercándose a zancadas hasta su sitio, sin importarle el resto de alumnos que los miraba extrañados.

.-Tu… ¿qué?

.-¡MI I-POD! ¡NO TE HAGAS EL ESTUPIDO!

Mientras, otro grupo de chicas se reía en voz baja. Siempre habían estado muy celosas de ella. Sumiko era millonaria, sacaba buenas notas sin esfuerzo, popular entre sus amigos, y lo peor… ¡¡VIVIA CON EL BOMBONAZO DE SHUIICHI MINAMINO! ¡ESO ERA IMPERDONABLE!

.-Pero Sakiyuki-san… No sé de qué me estás hablando –dijo Kurama sonriendo con nerviosismo y retrocediendo hasta dar con la pared. Esa mujer lo intimidaba.

.-¡SEGURO ME LO QUITASTE PARA FASTIDIARME! ¡ERES TAN CUREL! –dijo y luego se sentó y fingió llorar, a lo cual, muchos chicos empezaron a fulminar a Kurama con la mirada, que ya sabía que Sumiko no estaba llorando en verdad.

.-¿Por qué no les preguntas a esas de allá? –preguntó él señalando al grupo de chicas que no paraban de reírse -. Verás qué buenas amigas resultaron.

Sumiko volteó a ver al grupo de chicas. Frunció el entrecejo, se puso de pie y les arrancó de las manos el I-POD.

.-¡¡Todo esto fue cosa tuya, Minamino! –gritó ella aventándole una sonora bofetada, dejando totalmente desconcertado al pelirrojo - ¡Me marcho! –espetó al sorprendido profesor.

.-¡Ah! Sakiyuki-san, ¡espera! –dijo Kurama después de reaccionar, y salió, haciendo una ligera reverencia al profesor.

Sumiko sintió la presencia del chico detrás de ella y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Kurama abrió mucho los ojos. Vaya que era ágil Sakiyuki-san.

.-¡¡Espera, Sakiyuki-san!

.-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz, estúpido!

.-¡Sakiyuki! –cogió con fuerza la muñeca de la chica y la detuvo. Ella no intentó soltarse, simplemente se quedó parada, con la vista al suelo.

.-¿Sakiyuki-san? –Kurama la soltó, con cuidado y ella igual se quedó parada, con la vista al suelo.

.-¿Por qué me seguiste? –preguntó ella en voz baja.

.-¿Eh? Quiero explicarte y decirte que no tuve nada que ver –dijo Kurama.

.-¿Sólo por eso? ¡¡Eres estúpido! –le gritó ella, levantando la vista -. ¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Idiota!

Volteó y se fue corriendo, rápidamente, dejando a Kurama algo sorprendido.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que no he cambiado nada?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama llegó al departamento un tanto confundido. Abrió la puerta de la casa y se quedó semipetrificado. Sakiyuki-san… Sakiyuki-san… en ropa interior… paseándose por tioda la casa… esta mujer no tiene vergüenza… es una vulgar… sí… palabras asñí hubiese dicho Shiroi Minamino… Pero Kurama… Si hubiese estado como youko Kurama… esa mujer hubiese estado 'perdida'…

Sumiko levantó vista hacia Kurama y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y trató de parecer natural ante la perspectiva, aunque sus movimientos parecían robóticos.

Ella suspiró.

.-Vaya que aún eres un niño, Mimi-san –dijo ella negando con la cabeza y se metió a la habitación -. Mejor me voy antes que a tu 'amiguito' se le de por hacer cosas indebidas.

Kurama se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta, dejó su maletín en la mesa y se sentó en una silla.

¡La vida con esta mujer es un verdadero infierno!

Aunque…. Hacía que la vida fuera un poco más divertida. Sonrió para sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

SE! TERMINE! YES YES YES! XDDDD

Por fin, Su-chan, ya tienes el primer capi de este, tu fic XD Disculpa si me demoré mucho, es que se me olvidaba o no tenía ganas de escribir, tú entenderás xp Ya para el segundo capi tengo un poco más de problemas para Kurama, mwahahahaha!

Wenu, espero que… espero que… eh… ¿les haya gustado:s no me acostumbro!

n.n nos vemos, reviews onegai! XD (sobretodo a las anti-yaoistas, ne?)

Dark-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Dione, para q sepas, estoy ORGULLOSA de haber corrompido a Su-chan :D y si no te gusta el fic, puedes dejar de leerlo p naie t obliga, girl. V.v la vdd es q toavia no entiendo como toy escribndo un no-yaoi de kurama… en fin, todo x hacer feliz a Su-chan :D

A veeer… gracias a todos x los reviews, muy alentadores n.n grax grax!

OH SEEE! VIVA NARUTO! VIVA NARUTO! TuT Y EL SUPER SEXY KAKASHI-SENSEI (al q solo se le ve… el ojo XD) y obviamente… SASUKE! OH SEEE

Weno, ya no hay nada más que acotar, empiezo )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2 cap. Descubierta**

.-Sakiyuki-san… D-devuélvemelos… los NECESITO –dijo Kurama tratando de no perder la paciencia.

.-Devuélveme el dinero, entonces –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

.-Pero Sakiyuki-san (pose de buen-ciudadano-sembremos-valores), robar dinero del banco es un delito….

.-¡Cállate, estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera lo robé! Sólo choqué con un tipo que salía del banco con dinero, el cual se le cayó y lo recogí.

.-¡Es prácticamente lo mismo!

.-Pero no es la misma cosa.

Kurama respiró hondo. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

.-Lo que quieras… -dijo él a duras penas -. Sólo… ¡¡DAMELOS!

.-Oh… -Sumiko sonrió con malicia, burlándose del pelirrojo con una toalla a la cintura -. Seguro que los necesitas, ¿no?

Kurama gruñó.

.-¿Por qué tanto interés con éstos? –preguntó ella mirándolos con detenimiento -. Ni siquiera lo rellenas como para…

.-¡SUFICIENTE! –exclamó Kurama exasperado y le arrancó la prenda de las manos -. ¡NUNCA! ¡NUUUUUNCA TE-VUELVAS-A-METER-CON-MIS-BOXERS-NEGROS-LAVADOS-A-MANO-POR-KAASAN!

De pronto, como que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y aún más por la curiosa mirada que le daba Sakiyuki-san. Se sonrojó completamente.

.-Eeemm… ¿¡ENTENDIDO!–y sin esperar respuesta, se fue a zancadas a la habitación y tiró la puerta.

Tiró en la cama la ropa que se tenía que poner.

.-¡Mujeres! ¡Tontas! ¡Superficiales! ¡Ruidosas!

Luego empezó a sentirse un poco Yuusuke y se aclaró la garganta.

.-Tranquilo, Kurama. Tu madre también es una mujer…

La imagen de Sakiyuki se le vino a la mente.

.-¡¡¡¡PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ESA ES DE LA PEOR CLASE DE MUJER QUE PUEDE EXISTIR!

.-¡¡Mimi-saaaaaan! –exclamó la peliazul feliz y entró a la habitación sin siquiera tocar. Kurama terminó de subirse el bóxer a la mala y atinó a ponerse una camisa azul encima.

.-¿qué? ¬¬

(N.A: Acabo de imaginarme una versión de Kurama tipo SIMPSON XDDD)

.-Préstame tus apuntes de fisicoquímica –dijo la chica sonriendo.

.-No ¬¬

.-¿¡Por qué! ¡¡¡SIEMPRE ERES ASI! ¡¡Y TE LO HE PEDIDO DE BUENAS MANERAS! ¡¡¡¡QUE TE VIOLEN!

Y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo y, cogiendo rápidamente el cuaderno de Kurama, salió corriendo también del apartamento.

Kurama gruñó con exasperación y terminó de vestirse para salir corriendo detrás de la chica, sin tomar desayuno, nuevamente.

"Jo, a este paso seguro que adelgazaré sin problemas u.u"

Y así, un día más de uni en la vida de Kurama y su compañera Sakiyuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Entonces… la raíz cuadrada de x + 124,67 más la hipotenusa de… -Kurama, estudiaba, con entusiasmo matemática y trigonometría. Era tan fácil para él. Y Sakiyuki-san simplemente hacía las carátulas de sus cuadernos.

Kurama le miró de roejo. Frunció el entrecejo.

.-¿Sabías que para la universidad ya no tienes que hacer carátulas?

.-Lo sé –respondió ella secamente.

Kurama hizo un gesto extraño. Esperaba que el mal humor de la chica se hubiera esfumado para ese entonces. Tragó saliva. Tener a una mujer como Sakiyuki frente a ti y encima enojada… Era más fácil pasar el rato comiendo pasteles con Karasu.

.-Hm… Sakiyuki-san…

.-¿Qué?

"¬¬ Pero qué agradable esta humana… Tremenda compañera me tocó u.u"

.-Em… Mira, aclaremos las cosas –dijo Kurama dejando a un lado sus problemas de triángulos notables y razones trigonométricas para hacerse tomar atención. Ella simplemente levantó la mirada.

.-¿Qué cosas?

.-Pues… Lo que pasó en la mañana –dijo Kurama forzando una sonrisa.

.-Ajá. ¿Qué, exactamente?

Kurama apretó los puños y su sonrisa se volvió más forzada.

.-Pues… lo de los apuntes… y… que…

.-Ajá.

.-Bueno, tú sabes…

.-Hm…

"¡Maldita sea! ¡No me le estoy declarando!"

.-Sakiyuki-san. Simplemente quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento esta mañana –dijo Kurama recobrando la calma.

.-Ok.

"¬¬"

.-Me voy a estudiar a la habitación –informó Kurama y guardó sus cosas rápidamente.

.-Como quieras.

Kurama sonrió forzadamente de nuevo y cogió sus cosas muy rápidamente y se encerró en la habitación.

Sakiyuki sonrió y le sacó la lengua burlonamente. Continuó con sus carátulas.

Kurama dejó sus cosas en el escritorio de la habitación sin la más mínima intención de ponerse a estudiar. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. Miró al techo. Ninguna mujer había sido tan problemática. Ninguna. Es más, todas caían a sus pies (ésto claro, guardando la modestia) pero… Sakiyuki simplemente… ¿Esta él… perdiendo sus encantos?

Le resultaba muy frustrante que Sakiyuki-san le tratara de una forma tan despectiva. ¿Qué le pasaba? Es más… parecía que él le hubiese hecho algo malo, porque ella siempre parecía estar resentida. Eso lo confundía mucho. Él estaba seguro de no haberle hecho nada.

Volteó a la cama del costado… La ropa interior de Sakiyuki. Suspiró. Miró de nuevo. Se regañó mentalmente.

"Yo no soy un pervertido…….. No espera……. Sí lo soy u.u" Su parte de youko no lo ayudaba mucho en esos casos. No quería imaginarse la cara de la chica si lo pillaba mirando su ropa interior.

Además, Shuiichi Minamino era un chico correcto.

.-Creo que me voy a duchar con agua fría… -dijo en voz baja, cogió una toalla y se metió al baño.

Mientras, Sumiko terminaba de pintar la carátula del cuaderno de Física Cuántica (XD) y se dirigía a la habitación.

Escuchó el ruido de la ducha abierta.

Sonrió entonces y se dejó caer sobre su cama, mirando su ropa interior y colocándola en el tacho de ropa sucia como si nada. Se sentó en la cama, frente a la puerta del baño y esperó paciente los treinta minutos a que Kurama saliera del baño. Cuando finalmente sintió cerrar la llave del agua, sonrió más pronunciadamente y se quitó el pulóver.

Kurama abió la perilla del baño.

.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –gritó Sumiko lanzando la blusa al otro extremo de la habitación.

.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó Kurama cayendo sentado en el suelo.

.-¡¡¡¡KYYYAAAAA! ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO! –exclamó Sumiko lanzándole almohadas, cubrecama y sábanas, que Kurama no logró esquivar dado a la impresión.

"Sakiyuki-san… Sakiyuki-san… ¡¡ESTO LO HAS HECHO A PROPÓSITO!"

Sumiko se carcajeaba de lo lindo internamente, cuando, de pronto, al ver por la ventana fugazmente, una mirada… ojos dorados… una sonrisa… sangre… todo se revuelve en su cabeza y, cuando Kurama al fin se había librado de las sábanas, etc, etc, la chica de cabello azul cae desmayada sobre él.

.-WAAA! –y, casi literalmente, el cabello rojo y mojado de Kurama se erizó al sentir el cuerpo cálido de la joven sobre el suyo, húmedo y frío.

Pero rápidamente, su reacción cambia. El rostro de la chica…

.-…No lo hagas….

Kurama repara un poco más. Parece… ¿Qué está llorando? Aquella lágrima cristalina recorre su rostro y cae en el torso de Kurama, provocando en el zorro un extraño escalofrío.

¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla? ¿O estaba recordando algo?

.-Kurama… -escucha susurrar a la chica. El pelirrojo dio un respingo y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica.

.-Sakiyuki-san… Sakiyuki-san… -¿Kurama? ¡Desde cuándo? ¡Cómo ella…? -. Sakiyuki-san, despierta por favor…

La chica abrió los ojos, no pudo suprimir un pequeño sollozo y, percatándose de la humedad repentina en su cuerpo, levanta la mirada. Abrió mucho los ojjos y sus mejillas se volvieron escandalosamente rojas.

.-¡¡¡LO SABIA! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Kurama se levantó con cuidado y la miró detenidamente.

.-Sakiyuki-san…

.-¿Qué? –preguntó ella dándole la espalda y colocándose la blusa.

.-Mientras estabas… 'desmayada' –dijo Kurama, caminando lentamente a ella -. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué mencionaste el nombre 'Kurama'?

"Mierda…"

.-Eso fue por… por… ¡Pues por la montaña Kurama, tonto!

(N.A: Hay una montaña llamada Kurama, para aquellos que no lo sepan :) )

"ajá ¬¬ y que vivan las peras"

.-Oh… Ya veo… -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Bien, iré fuera a cambiarme –dijo cogiendo su ropa -. Y deberías recostarte. Podría ser que te de vértigo de tantas montañas en las que piensas…

La peliazul volteó bruscamente y lo miró con rencor.

.-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –exclamó y tiró con todas sus fuerzas un adorno que estaba en el escritorio, el cual, Kurama cogió con una mano.

.-Y tú una mentirosa –susurró Kurama, mirándola agudamente -.- De cualquier forma, deberías descansar.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y la chica se dejó caer en el suelo, llorando.

.-Oh, por cierto –dijo Kurama abriendo la puerta sin hacer caso del rostro lloroso de la chica -. Mañana mismo busco otro lugar para quedarme a vivir. Tú quédate, y despreocúpate. Dormiré en un hotel hoy.

.-¡¡Espera!

.-¿sí?

.-¿Por qué piensas que soy tu enemiga?

Kurama se acercó a ella, y se inclinó, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

.-Para mí, auqellos que no muestran su verdadera identidad son enemigos… Más vale que tengas cuidado…

Sumiko se quedó con la boca semiabierta, estupefacta.

.-¡¡PERO YO NO SOY ENEMIGA TUYA! ¡NI TENGO INTENCION DE SERLO!

.-Veo –dijo Kurama -. ¿qué quieres entonces?

"Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡piensa, Sumiko! ¡No se suponía que te descubriera tan rápidamente"

.-Yo… sólo quiero… protección… -dijo finalmente, bajando la mirada.

Kurama frunció el entrecejo.

.-¿Protección?

La chica se sonrojó.

.-Sé que no es la mejor manera de pedirlo pero…

Kurama sonrió y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven.

.-Hecho. Si simplemente deseas eso, concebido. Sólo te pido una cosa.

.-¿cuál?

.-No vuelvas a dejar tirada tu ropa interior…

La chica se sonrojó y le tiró las almohadas, que Kurama esquivó cerrando la puerta tras él, rápidamente.

.-Por cierto, Sakiyuki-san…

.-¿sí?

.-No deseabas que violaran de verdad, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ella le miró detenidamente.

.-En realidad sí lo hice.

Kurama se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Esa era una mirada diferente…

.-Em… Bueno… Intentaré que eso no pase…

Y salió de la habitación.

La chica miró al techo y nuevamente las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Tenía que vengarse de ese zorro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WEEE! Terminé este capi n.n Por fin! Sí, sí, sta corto, pero pero… mi imaginación no da para más hoy u.ú tendrán q conformarse n.n Prometo un mejor capi para la próxima :D No desesperen, ok?

**Su-chan**:D q bien q t haya gustado n.nUu no sabes lo q m costó escribirlo sin meter a Hiei XD (es q se m ocurrieron cosas demasiado graciosas para meterlo pero… si no está con Kurama… es imposible para mí meterlo u.u) en fin, yo tb me reí escribiéndolo :D

Sya nos vemos! Ja ne!


End file.
